But I Do Love You
by nightsiren02
Summary: PG for now may go up later. Gomen on the delay on my updating. Sakura and Syaroan are seniors in high school and when they graduate his mom wants him to come home. Will he be able to comfess his love to Sakura in time. Thanks everyone R&R please
1. Alone

Hi everyone. this is my very first fanfic!! Hope you enjoy Sakura and Syaoran are seniors in high school and it is around April. Prom is right around the corner. Come on Syaoran be a man. Ask Sakura to it! ^_^  
  
'thinking' "talking" (fun tidbits of info)  
  
But I Do Love You  
  
Chapter 1: Alone  
  
.....And I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear when I'm wrong when I'm right, and I don't like to have the rain on my shoe, but I do love you.......  
  
As the song starts to fade away Sakura sits by the window thinking of her one and only love, Syaoran. 'Even after all these years, I still can't bring myself to tell him that I love him.' tears streaming down her face. 'And he's leaving for Hong Kong after graduation.' She crawls into her bed and sobs quietly.  
"Oh man," Kero whines out loud. "I lost to the boss again!" He then notices Sakura crying. "Are you ok kid?" He flies to the bed.  
"I'm ok Kero," She tries to smile but he sees her start to tear up.  
"What has that brat done to you now?" Kero demands. " Did he hurt you? Why I oughta.." Kero starts to fly through the window but she grabs him in the nick of time.  
"Kero, Li-kun has not done anything mean to me," She looks at the clock 6:30 p.m. "Kero are you hungry?" She asked trying to change the subject. Kero immedietly brightens up as he flys down to the kitchen. Sakura follows slowly wishing that her father and her brother, Touya, hadn't left on a business trip for the week. 'Its lonely without any people here.' She thinks to herself as she starts preparing dinner as Kero supervises.  
  
Syaoran looks up from his homework and looks out the window. As he looks down he notices that he had written Syaoran loves Sakura all over it. 'Damn' he mentally scolds himself. She would never go for someone like me. Her powers are much stronger than mine because she is the Clow Mistress. Now all she needs is a Clow Master *sigh* 'I wish it could be me. How can I tell her that I love her. How can I....' Syaoran loses his train of thought as the phone starts to ring.  
"Moshi Moshi," He says into the receiver.  
"Hi Li-kun." A bright voice says over the phone. "How are you doing?"  
"I..I'm fine," He stutters (mentally kicking himself in the butt).  
"I was wondering if you would like company. I made dinner but it was so much even Kero couldn't eat it all." Syaoran laughs silently trying to imagine Kero not able to eat anymore. He couldn't do it.  
"Are you sure its no trouble Sakura?" Syaoran asks trying to hide his pleasure in him coming over.  
"Positive Li-kun." She smiles as she said this. 'He called me "Sakura"'  
"Um Sakura, you can call me Syaoran if you want to." He stammers.  
"Arigatou ....Syaoran. See you soon. Bye." She hangs up. 'She's coming over' Syaoran thinks. He looks around his apartment. 'HOE! I have got to get it cleaned before she gets here!'  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter...Please R&R..thanks 


	2. The Storm

Hi everyone. Thanks for coming this far. I promise to make the chapters longer and more frequent, but I love to procrastinate and I have college. I will try my best. Don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone on CardCaptors Sakura (no matter how cute Syaoran is) I also don't own "But I Do Love You" this is the property of LeAnn Rimes. Thank you for the review Carmela-chan. I'll try my best. FYI: "..." talking '...' thinking (...) A/N *...* song lyrics  
  
Chapter 2: The Storm  
  
As she puts down the phone she turns to Kero who was already starting to snooze.  
  
"Kero, I'm going to go out for a while. You're in charge." Kero looks at her through slitted eyes.  
  
"In charge of what?" he asks sarcastically.  
  
"Just don't let the house burn ok." she pleads with him. "If you'll behave I'll make you a cheesecake when I get back." His eyes snap open.  
  
"Cheesecake!" His eyes turned to big saucers. *Sakura sweatdrop*  
  
"Kero! How can you think of food after you just ate."  
  
"But Sakura it's cheesecake!" He gets a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Bye Kero I'm leaving now." She calls as she walks out the door.  
  
"Bye Sakura." He starts to drool as he drifts off to sleep. As Sakura was walking to Syaoran's house it started to rain.  
  
"This is just great." Sakura sighs. "Well at least the food won't get soaked." At last she sees Syaoran's apartment. 'He must be lonely living by himself.' She knocks on the door as she hears the rain coming down harder. Syaoran opens the door.  
  
"Sakura! You're all wet. Come in before you catch pnenmonia." He grabs her hand as he pulls her inside.  
  
"At least the food didn't get wet." Smiling a little as she takes it out of her backpack.  
  
"Sakura that's the least of my worries." Blushing, he leads her to the bathroom. "Get dried off. There are some of my clothes in the bathroom for you to change." Syaoran says as he starts to turn away.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran." She stops him and gives him a light kiss on the cheek and hurries to close the bathroom door. She leans on the door and sighs. 'I'm not that cold anymore.' She realizes feeling a tingling feeling in her lips where she had just kissed him. She looks through a cabinet to find clothes. She sees a green shirt(of course) that had the word "Aishetaru" written on it. 'Could it be?' she wonders.  
  
Syaoran puts a hand to his cheek where Sakura had just kissed him. He feels his face burning.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he wonders out loud as he walks into the kitchen. He sits down and rummages through her bookbag and out comes the food and a lot of cd's.  
  
"Hmm. LeAnn Rimes, two or three of the Sailor Senshi soundtracks(Sakura loves Sailor Moon), and a couple of mixed cd's. Good taste in music." He starts to heat up the food. He looks up and sees her coming from the bathroom. ' Uh-oh forgot about that shirt being in the bathroom.'  
  
"Thank you for the clothes Syaoran." Sakura stammers as she looks at him and the mess on the table. She starts to smirk. "Do I have to do everything. You can't even heat up food without making a mess huh."  
  
He throws a dish cloth at her as she laughs at him. The microwave dinged and she went over to it to get the food out. As soon as she came near him he grabbed her and started to tickle her.  
  
" Had enough Sakura?" He says smiling. Sakura laughs even harder as he tickles her more.  
  
"Stop Syaoran please, don't you want to eat?" She looks at him realizing that she has never seen him this happy. He reluctantly stops and stares at her.  
  
"Let's eat," Sakura says getting the food out of the microwave while Syaoran sets the table.  
  
'I don't know what came over me' Syaoran thinks as he watches her get the food. ' I haven't been this happy in a long time.'  
They sit down to eat. Sakura looks around the house and complements him on how clean the house looked. 'If you only knew Sakura' he finishes eating his food and lets out a sigh.  
  
"This is very good Sakura. You are a really great cook." Syaoran says as he finishes his food.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran. That really means a lot to me. By the way who does the dishes me or you?" She asks with a smile on her face.  
  
" I'll make a deal with you Sakura. I'll wash the dishes and you put in one of your cd's." Syaoran says as he starts to put the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Sure." She says as she turns to go to the living room. She puts in her LeAnn Rimes cd.  
  
Syaoran hears the music start and then he hears her singing. 'She has such a beautiful voice' he thinks as he smiles.  
  
*I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes but I do love you, but I do love you I don't like to see the sky painted gray, and I don't like when nothings going my way And I don't like to be the one with the blues but I do love you, but I do love you Love everything about the way you loving me the way you lay your head upon my Shoulder when you sleep and I love to kiss you in the rain I love everything you do Oh I do I don't like to turn the radio on just to find that I miss my favorite song and I don't like to be the last in the news but I do love you*  
  
Syaoran walks in and sees her swaying to the music.  
  
"Sakura would you like to dance?" Syaoran stammers looking at her. Surprised Sakura says yes and hesitantly puts her arms on Syaoan's shoulders. As they dance the song drifts on.  
  
*But I do love you love everything about the way you loving me the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep and I love to kiss you in the rain I love everything you do Oh I do I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes but I do love you, but I do love you.*  
  
"You have a very beautiful voice Sakura." Syaoran says as they still sway to the music. "And you are a very good dancer."  
  
"You are a good dancer also Syaoran." Sakura tells him as she blushes.  
  
Suddenly the lights go out with a big thundercrash. Sakura screams lightly and clings to Syaoran.  
  
"It's all right Sakura I'm here nothing is going to get you." Syaoran whispers to her as he holds her and strokes her back trying to comfort her. "I'll protect you."  
  
Sakura snuggles closer to Syaoran. The lights flicker on and off and they finally go out completely.  
  
"Syaoran what am I going to do?" Sakura whispers. "I'm afraid to walk home in this kind of weather." Syaoran just looks at her.  
  
"What makes you think that I'll even let you out of here in a storm like this . It's too dangerous for you to go out." Syaoran lets go of her and turns around to find some candles.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran." Sakura says. "You are such a good friend. Syaoran what time is it?" Syaoran turns around from the cabinet, candles in hand.  
  
"Um" He looks at his watch. "It is around 10:30. Why do you ask?" Sakura stretches and yawns.  
  
"That's why." She says. "It has been a very long day. Where would you like me to crash for the night?" Syaoran stumbles a little. He hadn't gotten this far into his planning yet. 'What should I do?'  
  
"You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch." Syaoran starts to gather pillows and blankets to put on the couch. Sakura looks at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asks as she heads for his bedroom door.  
  
"Yes I'm sure but before you go in there let me go change first." He opens the door and gently closes it. She stands right by the door listening to the storm rage outside. 'I'm scared' she admits to herself. The door suddenly opens up and she jumps. Syaoran comes out wearing a simple pair of boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asks watching her closely. 'I hope that I didn't scare her. She looks about ready to jump.'  
  
"I'm fine." She stammers. Syaoran looks at her. "Really I am." She walks into his bedroom and goes to his bed. He follows her. She slowly climbs in and when she is in he starts to tuck her in.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran." She whispers as he finishes tucking her in.  
  
" Your welcome Sakura. If you need me I'll be out in the living room ok." He gives her arm a squeeze as he leaves. He goes to the couch and lies down unable to fall asleep he starts to think. After a while the storm abides and all is peaceful. Just as he was about to fall asleep he hears a noise in his room. Wide awake in an instance he runs into the room to see what is the matter with her. He goes to the side of the bed that she is laying on and discovers that she is crying. He starts to hear her mumble.  
  
"Syaoran please don't leave me alone." She hiccups as she crys leaving trails on her cheeks. Syaoran's heart completely melts. 'She crys for me. Why?' His mind races with possibilities.  
  
"Sakura wake up." He gently shakes her. She moans a little as she opens her eyes. Her eyes widen as she sees him.  
  
"Syaoran!" She cries as she throws her arms around him. He holds her and rocks her until she calms down. She buries her face in his chest and breathes in his scent. He mumbles into her ear and she is suddenly aware of the situation. Her head shoots up as she looks at him wide eyed.  
  
"Syaoran I'm sorry.." She starts to mumble but he interrupts her.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about." He says as he runs a hand over her hair. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nods her head and sniffs a little. "Well are you going to tell me your dream?"  
  
She hiccups and then whispers "In my dream you left me like you are going to do now." She starts to cry a little.  
  
"Oh Sakura.." Syaoran sighs not knowing what to do next. 'Why is she so sad that I am leaving. Should I ask her.' He thinks all the while stroking her hair and mumbling to her. Sakura looks up at him with big emerald eyes. He feels his breath catch in his throat. 'Now or never.' was the last thought racing through his mind as his eyes close and he bends to kiss her.  
  
'Syaoran has such beautiful eyes.' Sakura thinks. Suddenly she sees his eyes close as he bends closer to her. ' I never thought he would kiss me' her heart starts to pound.  
  
Suddenly their lips meet, tentatively at first then more sure of themselves the kiss deepens. Sakura moans deep in her throat as Syaoran changes the angle of the kiss. Her arms go around his shoulders to pull him closer to her.  
  
Feeling Sakura pull him closer Syaoran puts his arms around her small waist to hold her tightly. 'I will never let her go.' He whispers to himself ' I love her too much. I just hope that she can love me.' The kiss finally breaks due to lack of oxygen. Syaoran puts his head on the crook of her shoulder as he breathes in the scent of her. Syaoran can feel her heart race as he strokes her hair. He starts to get up and leave but Sakura puts a hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura whispers. "Please don't leave me. " Syaoran freezes for a second as he lays down beside her and pulls her into his arms. She lays her head on his chest.  
  
" I will never leave you Sakura. And that is a promise." Syaoran tells her. Sakura smiles as she lays contintently on Syaoran's chest. ' Why does his heart beat so fast?' She wonders as she snuggles closer to the warmth that seems to radiate from him.  
  
"Pinky swear?" She asks. He shakes his head and laughs a little.  
  
"Pinky swear." They go through their childhood routine both smiling afterwards.  
  
"Syaroran," Sakura mummers starting to fall asleep. " Do I make you happy?" Syaoran goes still for a moment.  
  
"Yes you make me very happy." Syaoran whispers. " That...that's why I... I." He stammers not able to say the rest. Sakura looks up at him a drozy look in her eyes.  
  
"That's why you what, Syaoran?" She asks all the while her heart raced on hopes of saying that he loved her.  
  
" I'll tell you in the morning ok. Right now I want you to get some rest. Goodnight Sakura." He gives her a little hug as he closes his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran." She answers feeling a little dissapointed and yet anxious about tomorrow morning. ' I wonder what he wants to say to me. I'll find out soon'. She gives out a little sigh and soon falls asleep. 'How am I going to tell her.' was the last thought in his mind as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
YAY another chapter done. I'm so proud of myself. Catch ya'll later. Ja  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think. Look out for Chapter 3 coming soon 


	3. The Morning After

Hey everyone I hope your enjoying the fic so far. I'm going to try my best to keep up the good pace and the good material in my fanfics. Enough with my blabbing. On with the story (yay another chappie).  
  
(A/N): Sorry for the misspelled words for my spelling sucks in English and in Japanese.  
  
Disclaimer: I never have and never will own CCS and Co. That honour goes to the 4 geniuses of CLAMP. You girls rule. I also do not own the song in last chap. it belongs to LeAnn Rimes  
  
Chapter 3: The Morning After  
  
As Syaoran slowly opens his eyes he feels an unfamiliar warmth and weight on his chest. He suddenly realizes that it is Sakura on his chest as the events of last night come flooding back into his mind. 'She looks like an angel. How can I tell her that I love her.' He thinks to himself as he slowly maneuvers himself out of the bed without waking Sakura up.  
  
  
  
"Aishitaru Sakura" He whispers before he leaves the room. He heads to the kitchen to make her a surprise breakfast . ' The least I can show her is that I can cook'.   
  
  
  
"Now what to make" He thinks out loud. Sakura wakes up in a panic  
  
  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" She stops and thinks for a minute. She takes a deep breath. ' I'm in Syaoran's room.' She looks around for the first time. He has a king size bed with a small nightstand next to it (green of course) and a great big dresser with a mirror on it. She stares at her reflection.   
  
  
  
"My hair is such a mess." She sniffs and she smells something cooking. She goes to the bathroom to see if her clothes are dry yet. Nope not dried yet. She goes into the kitchen and she sees Syaoran making pancakes. She sneaks up slowly from behind him.  
  
  
  
"Good-morning Syaoran." She whispers in his ear. He drops the spoon he was holding and slowly turns around stuttering.  
  
  
  
"G-good-morning to you too." Syaoran looks in to her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
  
  
"Very well thanks." She stammers "How long have you been up."  
  
  
  
"I've been up for a few hours." He turns to the stove and put the pancakes on the plates.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to eat Sakura?" He places the plates on the table. Syaoran pulls out a chair for her to sit.  
  
  
  
"It looks great Syaoran, thank you." She picks up her fork and starts to eat.   
  
  
  
"By the way Syaoran what is it that you wanted to tell me last night."  
  
Syaoran slowly puts down his fork and looks at her.  
  
  
  
"Um.. how do I begin it." He stammers as he tries to explain. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." he motions for her to come stand by him.  
  
  
  
"Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you I knew that I was destined to.. to" his voice falters. His heart pounding unable to say what he longed to say.  
  
  
  
"Destined to what Syaoran." Sakura whispers afraid of what she might hear. 'Please let him love me' she thinks to herself.  
  
  
  
"Destined to love you." Syaoran whispers so softly that she barely heard him. By this time Syaoran's face is a bright cherry red. He looks up at Sakura noticing that she is crying. 'Oh God what did I do? She doesn't love me.'  
  
Sakura throws her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Aishitaru my little wolf. Always and forever."  
  
Gomen nasai minna-san.. I know that it was a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. I thought that there would be more in the chapter but I wanted it to end where they said "I love you". I'll try to have the next chappie up in a day or so  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think. Domo Arigatou minna-san  
  
Be on the look out for Chapter 4  
  
Glossary:  
  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry 


	4. Another Normal Day

Sorry about the long delay minna-san. I am working on other fanfics, and I had some unexpected turns in my life. I promise to make this a good chapter so please don't hate me.  
  
Disclaimer: I never have and never will own any of the CardCaptor Sakura characters they are owned by the awesome ladies of Clamp.  
  
Thanks for the people who responded to my help call they have given me many good ideas. I really appreciate it.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to my baby willr for he was the one that wanted me to continue this story.  
  
F.Y.I. : Class Schedules(I don't know how the Japanese do their schedules, so I'm going to do them as I once had them)-- Sakura: Trigonometry, Creative Writing, P.E., Home Economics Lunch, History, Environmental Science  
  
Syaroan: Calculus, History, P.E., Wood Shop, Lunch, World Literature, Environmental Science  
  
Tomoyo: Trigonometry, History, Music, Home Economics, Lunch, Creative Writing, Environmental Science,  
  
Enough with my author rambling.... On with the story:  
  
Chapter 4: Another Normal Day  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran-kun" Sakura mumbles in her sleep. She turns over just as her alarm clock went off.  
  
"Come on Sakura." An energized Kero spoke as he flew to land next to her. "It's Monday...which means a new week of school for you." He gives her a grin and just barely dodged the pillow coming his way.  
  
Monday's....the worst day of the week as far as Sakura was concerned. The first day of a long week filled with homework, tests. Another week in hell.. *sigh*. I'm so glad its almost over with. She slowly drags herself out of bed and begins the mundane tasks of getting ready for school.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted her friend as she walked through the doors to their locker.  
  
"Ohayo..*yawn*..Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greets her friend with a big yawn. As she begins to get books out of her locker she feels someone near her and suddenly felt hands cover her eyes.  
  
"Good-morning Sakura-chan." She hears a distinctive voice whisper into her ear and from some where off to the side a small gasp from Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun." She says as she giggles, spins around and throws her arms around Syaoran's neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a small kiss on the forehead. As they break contact they notice a lot of people looking at them.  
  
"Mind your own business." Syaoran gives a scowl that sends all the students scurrying to their classrooms, all except for Tomoyo of course. "What did you two do over the weekend?" She inquires with a raised eyebrow. She notices that they blush a little and lets out a wail.  
  
"You mean I missed a camera moment." She gets teary eyed for a moment and then glomps Sakura.  
  
"That just means you have to make it up to me, ne Sakura-chan." Tomoyo starts to drag her to first period. Sakura gives a small pout as her and Tomoyo head toward the math building.  
  
"Not only is it Monday, but I have math first." Sakura wails. Syaoran gives her a smirk and opens the door for the girls, giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek as she passes by.  
  
"I'll see you in third period ok Sakura-chan, and I'll see you next period Tomoyo." Syaoran gives a small wave as he goes into another part of the math building.  
  
Be on the lookout for: 1st Period Sorry for the short chapter minna-san, but I needed a prelude to the school day. Hope you all like it... Please R&R and tell me what you think so far.Thanks 


End file.
